Almost
by ep74
Summary: As Chris gets to know a cute Southern girl a little better, something happens that he never anticipated. About twenty years later, he's still paying the price of what happened that August night. PLEASE read and review, so I'll know if I'm doing okay!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff you haven't seen before.

Author's Note: Please bear with me, I know this is a little tedious, but I had to set up everything. Things will get more fast-paced and exciting.

Chris Chambers walked down Main Street in Castle Rock, Oregon, enjoying the crunching sound that his beat-up old sneakers made as he stepped on the brightly colored leaves that scattered the sidewalk. He turned down Red Farm Road, making his way toward the white two-story. He quickened up his pace as he strode up the front walk, not wanting to be late on his first day of school.

He knocked quietly on the door, not wanting to be heard by anyone but his best friend, Gordie Lachance. As luck would have it, Gordie's father, Martin Lachance answered the door. Chris swallowed hard before speaking. "Hello, Mr. Lachance. Is Gordie here?" After giving Chris a harsh and appraising look, he stepped back and opened the door wider.

Chris stepped inside. "Thank you," he muttered, trying for one last time to be polite, then headed up the stairs. He didn't bother knocking as he came to Gordie's room. "Hey there, fucker."

Gordon Lachance looked up, slightly startled. "Damn it, Chris, I mighta been undressed. But you probably woulda liked it, right you homo?"

Chris laughed good-naturedly and sat down on the bed. "Hurry up, or we're going to be late."

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on." Gordie give himself a once-over in the mirror before walking toward the door. "C'mon, let's go."

Chris Chambers and Gordie Lachance had been friends almost forever, but even so, had always been an unlikely duo. Chris' family was one of the most well-known families in Castle Rock, though not for any good reason. They were the town low-lifes, and everyone knew the kids would amount to as little as their parents.

Gordie was also fairly familiar around town, for an entirely different reason. His brother, Denny, had been a hero: charismatic, smart, and a football star. But all that had changed in April of 1959, when he was killed in a Jeep accident. Neither Gordie had been the same since.

Chris was the first to speak on their walk toward Castle Rock High. "So, are you ready for senior year? It seems like we've been waiting forever for this year."

Gordie didn't answer right away. "Yeah, I guess, it's just kinda weird. Almost surreal, you know? It seems like you spend your whole life waiting for certain milestones, then, once you get there, it's not nearly as exciting as you thought it would be."

Chris was quiet, but Gordie knew he understood. That was one of the things that had made them friends. There was always an understanding between them, albeit silent. "Yeah. But at least we'll be done soon. Then we can get our of this place."

In homeroom, Chris and Gordie met up with Vanessa Matthews, one of the few people they really hung around. Vanessa was a tiny redheaded girl with a light spray of freckles across her nose. She was at least three inches shorter than the next smallest girl in their year, making her appear to be at least two years younger than she actually was. Chris and Gordie liked her sarcastic sense of humor and the fact that they could talk to her without censoring anything. Vanessa looked extremely proper and feminine, but had the mouth of a sailor, often out talking even the boys themselves.

"Hey fuckers, what the hell took you so long? I've been sitting here, all by myself, with these assholes for like an hour." Vanessa beamed up at her two favorite boys.

Chris returned the smile. "An hour? Really? You're full of shit Vanessa." He punched her lightly on the shoulder and took the seat behind her, Gordie plopping down into the one on her left.

"Hey, yeah, that would mean you've been sitting here since seven o'clock, and we all know that's some bullshit." Gordie leaned across the aisle and flicked her on the nose.

Vanessa flinched and wrinkled her nose. "You bastard." She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you weren't such a damn pussy, that could have really hurt." She broke into a wide, foolish grin. "Just messin' with you Gordo." She mussed his fine chestnut hair.

At that moment, their teacher strode into the room and rapped her knuckles on the desk. Mrs. Higgins had been their history teacher last year, and all three knew she heartily deserved her reputation as a serious bitch. "Class. Come to order _immediately. _You are much to old to be behaving like _animals._"

Chris bit his lip to keep from laughing. It wasn't so much what she said, it was the manner in which she said it. She always put emphasis on certain words, and for some reason, it cracked everyone up. As she began taking roll, Chris tuned out after his name was called and started observing the rest of the people in the room, seeing how they had changed since last year.

His eyes traveled from desk to desk, taking in each occupant. He came to a stop at Leigha Hale. He knew very little about her. She had moved to Castle Rock from somewhere in… He racked his brain. Louisiana? Georgia? Georgia. He was pretty sure that was it. She had moved here around the seventh grade, but had attended the Catholic school just outside of town. He remembered thinking she looked cute in those uniforms. She had to be smart too… she was in the college courses, just like him and Gordie and Vanessa. But, when he thought about it, he couldn't recall every hearing her say anything. Not in the halls, or in classes, nothing. Chris looked her up and down. She had impeccable posture, sitting straight in her seat. Her pale yellow skirt fell just above her knees, revealing enough leg for him to notice that her skin was tanned, probably from some summer trip, something he'd never experienced. He also couldn't help but notice that she filled out her white sweater considerably better than last year. He blushed at that thought and tore his eyes away, turning to Gordie and Vanessa, who were talking animatedly about something.

He attempted to pretend he'd been listening all along, but they caught him. "So, what the fuck was more interesting than me and my brilliant opinions, huh, Chris?" Vanessa smirked wickedly at him.

"Nothing, nothing…" He was grateful when the bell rang, and jumped out of his seat. Gordie and Vanessa followed him to the front, picking up their schedules on the front desk as they left. As they entered the hallway, they headed in separate directions.

Chris walked into his first period class, calculus; he was surprised to see Leigha already sitting down in one of the desks toward the back. Usually he was the first one in a class, because he typically wasn't screwing around in the hallways. But today he had been beat. The more he thought about her, the more she was intriguing him. He decided to take the seat next to her.

Leigha looked up when he sat down, her dark hair falling in front of her face. She smiled softly at him and went back to reading her book. He attempted to strike up a conversation, not knowing what provoked him, never having been tempted before. "You're Leigha, right?' he asked lamely.

She looked up again and the smile returned. "Yes. And you're Chris Chambers, if I'm not mistaken." Her voice was different than he'd expected, although he didn't really know what he'd been expecting. She had a Southern accent, something wholly unfamiliar to him, having never left Oregon.

His eyes met hers and she extended a hand. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you." He returned the gesture.

"Yeah, you too." The moment turned awkward, and though he wanted to try and save the conversation, he knew it was hopeless right now. He'd have to try later. But when she turned back to her book, yet found himself looking at her, studying her face. He noticed she had clear emerald eyes and very defined features, high cheekbones, and full lips. However, her face wasn't perfect. Chris took in a scar just below her bottom lip and another one beneath her left eyebrow. He wondered vaguely where she'd gotten them. As more students began to file in, he opened his notebook and began copying the board.

But Chris still couldn't help glancing over at Leigha Hale, whom he was beginning to think he could develop some serious interest in.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for anyone who read with the mistake about Leigha's dad, which is now edited. I uploaded the wrong version, like an idiot. Oh, and thanks so much to SamSammySamantha for reviewing. I'd really appreciate some more feedback. Thanks!

Leigha sat on one of the swings at Oak Park, watching her sister, Kelly, play on the merry-go-round, spinning faster and faster, until she scared herself, stopped, giggled, and started over. Leigha smiled. Kelly was seven, and she always amazed Leigha with her energy and love for life.

As she sat there, swinging gently back and forth, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. A weathered hand tapped her shoulder. She gasped and spun in surprise.

"Oh, hi, Chris. You startled me." She smiled up at him, noticing the small girl holding his hand. "Hello, beautiful." She held her hand out to the young girl. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled shyly, looking out from under her veil of tangled blond hair. She stuck out her hand and shook Leigha's. "I'm Deborah. Chris is my big brother. He thinks you're nice. And he says you talk cute."

Leigha grinned at Chris. "Well, I think he's pretty nice." She took Deborah's hand. "See that girl over there?" she asked pointing at Kelly. Deborah nodded vigorously. "That's my baby sister. Her name is Kelly. If you want, you can go over and say hi. I'm sure she'd love to have someone to play with."

Deborah beamed and dashed over to Kelly. Chris seated himself on the swing next to Leigha and they stayed quiet for a moment, noting the exchange between Kelly and Deborah. Finally, Chris turned to Leigha. "Do you bring her here often? I take Debbie here a lot, but I don't think I've seen you much."

Leigha laughed. "Well, we're usually messin' all around in the woods behind our house. We built a bridge over the creek and all rinds of stuff, but now that it's getting darker earlier and earlier, Mommma doesn't really like us out there as much. She says it'll be good for me 'n Kelly to play with y'all folks from town. We've moved here four or five years ago, and still don't really know anyone in town. I went to St. Anthony's up through my sophomore year, and by the time I'd started at Castle Rock, it seemed like everyone already had their friends."

Chris remained fixated on her face while she spoke. "Yeah, people can be kinda stuck in their ways sometimes."

They sat in silence again. Leigha was the first to break it. "Are you and your little sister close? Y'all really seem like it."

He smiled broadly. "Yeah, she's probably my favorite member of the family. I like hangin' around with her, even if that sound kind of pussy." He looked up at her quickly; he didn't usually like to use words like that in front of girls, it wasn't polite. But Leigha just seemed to be waiting for him to finish what he was saying, so he continued. "I don't know what I'm gonna do when she gets older, though."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm obviously gonna want to kill any boyfriend she gets. I gotta look out for her, you know? "

Leigha giggled. "That's very sweet of you. You know, how protective you are over her. I like that a lot."

Chris looked back over at where the two girls were playing and rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. "Thanks."

Leigha decided to change the subject. "I like your haircut. It was real long over the summer, wasn't it?" she asked, gesturing at his short blond locks.

He chuckled. "Yeah, my mom told me I was starting to look like a homeless man, so I cut it just to please her."

"That's sweet."

"Thanks."

Chris was unsure why she made him so nervous. She looked so wholesome and innocent. He decided to try again to learn more about her something deeper than just the mundane things that anyone could figure out. "So, why did you guys move here anyway? I mean, Castle Rock's not exactly prime real estate."

Leigha looked at him directly in his pale blue eyes, something she almost never did. "You know, I think you're the first person to ever ask me that?" She laughed congenially. "After all this time. But, let's see, Kelly and I moved here with my Momma and Daddy, when I was about twelve, I suppose. Twelve or thirteen. From Peach Field, Georgia. My Daddy wasn't getting on too well with his boss, and he wanted a new job." She breathed in, not used to talking so much to someone she didn't really know. "I didn't really mind moving, though I wish we'd stayed a bit closer to Georgia. I do love the South." She breathed deeply, and he thought she'd finished. "But, I do like seeing autumn here. All the leaves changing colors… it's so pretty. And winter's quite beautiful too, but I don't believe I'll ever stop getting so cold. She grew quiet again. "You know, I think Kelly and I had best be going. It was very nice to see you, though. I'll see you tomorrow?" she said, standing up.

Chris stood up with her, noticing that she was fairly petite, probably only a couple inches bigger than Vanessa. "Yeah, Deborah and I really should be going too. She'll be hungry soon." He began to walk away when she touched him softly on the arm.

"Thanks for listening."

After leaving the park, Chris took Deborah home and headed over to Gordie's. He bypassed going to the front door, instead opting for the tree in the backyard that led up to Gordie's window. He climbed expertly up and tapped on the window. "Gordie! Let me in, man!"

Gordie slid open the window and beckoned Chris inside. As his slid into the room, he saw Vanessa already perched on Gordie's desk chair. "Hey Chris!" she called to him. "Where have you been? Out with your girlfriend?"

Chris' head whipped around to face her/ "What are you talking about?"

Vanessa giggled evilly. "Gordie and I were walking past the park, and we saw you guys sitting on the swings together. It was very sweet." She giggled again.

Chris threw Gordie's pillow at her from his position on the bed. "Aw, shut up. I was there with Debbie and she just happened to be there with her little sister. So we talked. That's it."

Gordie took a seat next to Chris. "C'mon, man, do you like her or what? I saw you eyeing her today in class. And she is pretty cute."

Chris looked down at his hands, which were folded neatly in his lap. "Yeah, I guess I do, a little. She's just real nice, you know?" He laughed. "And I guess she's not too bad to look at."

"That's more like it," Gordie said, slapping him on the back. "I mean you haven't gotten laid, in what, ever?"

Chris glared. "First of all, I really don't think she's that kind of girl. Second, that's kind of lame coming from someone who is the definition of virgin."

"Nah, Vanessa and I took care of that little milestone this afternoon while you were busy wooing your vestal virgin. Sorry to leave you in the dust my friend."

"You are such a fag, Lachance."

"Hey, why are you two fuckers acting like I'm not even here? You think I couldn't kick the shit out of you if I wanted to? I'm small, but I've got three brothers, and they more than prepared me for you pussies!" Vanessa shouted from her spot in the chair.

"Okay, sorry to offend you, Vanessa. I didn't know you were so sensitive about our sex life,' Gordie responded. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Gordon, you'd be lucky to get laid by someone as amazing as me." Chris stood suddenly.

"Aw, shit, is it really 7:00 already? My dad's going to kill me." He walked over to the window and slid it open. "I'll see you two tomorrow at school."

"Where the fuck have you been?" Mr. Chambers slurred, the moment Chris walked in the door.

"I took Deborah to the park earlier, then I went over to Gordie's to work on some homework."

"Well, I wanted you home for dinner. You upset your mother by not being here. We got Richard runnin' all over the place, and you God only knows where. Why do you always got to be such a troublemaker? Why can't you behave yourself? Come here and look your old man in the eyes." Chris complied with his request, knowing the punishment would be far greater upon refusal. He promptly received a backhand, his left cheek stinging.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Teaching your filthy son some manners."

Mrs. Chambers, a slender woman who was only about thirty-six, had come to look much older than she actually was, with her once lustrous blond hair now hanging limply to her shoulders, her blue eyes watery and defeated, and her once smooth skin covered in bruises and scars. "Leave the boy alone. He didn't do a damn thing to you, and you know it." She turned to her son. "Go upstairs, Chris. You need to get some sleep for school tomorrow." He nodded, but didn't move. He appreciated his mother's feeble attempts at defense, but he couldn't leave her to fend for herself.

"Didn't you hear what your mother told you? Get you faggot ass upstairs right now, before I make you regret it!" Chris turned and retreated up the stairs, listening to his father's shouts all the way.

"You little bitch, who the fuck are you to go against me in front of the kid! I'm run things in this house, and don't you ever fuckin' forget it!" The unmistakably sound of a hand connecting with a cheek inevitably followed, as Chris walked into Deborah and Sheldon's room, to make sure they were okay.

As Chris lay in bed that night, he thought about Leigha, and the conversation they'd had. She seemed guarded and shy, but nonetheless interested. He thought about it long after the screaming and yelling downstairs had subsided. She was a beautiful girl, no doubt, and very sweet. He decided to try and muster up some courage the next day to ask her out. Nothing to fancy, probably just the Blue Point, or something. But he would do it. Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Leigha walked into her calculus class and was the first person to sit down, as she usually was. She tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear as she opened her notebook to the previous night's homework and began checking it for errors. She was so absorbed in her work, she didn't hear Chris when he first said her name. It wasn't until he gently touched her shoulder that she looked up.

"Leigha?" She jumped, startled, but her pink lips formed a smile when she saw it was him.

"Hey, Chris, how are you doing this morning?"

"Pretty good. A little tired, but hey, what can you do?" he replied. Leigha noted the small cut on his cheek, but didn't comment. He sucked in a deep breath. "I was thinking, since it's Friday and all, do you think you'd want to hang out tonight? A movie, or a bite to eat, or something?"

When she didn't respond right away, Chris' heart sank, but quickly rose again when her smile broadened. "That sounds great. A lot of people assume that because I get good grades and all, that I suck the fun out everything, but I'm actually quite wild and spontaneous." Chris laughed loudly; unable to imagine that the prim, proper Southern belle that sat next to him had ever done anything wild.

"Well, I think you're plenty of fun. That's why I wanted to hang out with you. As for the wild and spontaneous side of you… well, I guess time will only tell."

That evening Chris called Gordie before driving his rusty old pickup over Leigha's. "Hey, man. I'm getting a little nervous. I don't really know what to expect. I mean, I know I like her and everything, but…"

"If you like her, then things should be fine. Just relax Chris. You turn into such a dumbass when you get nervous."

"Eh, fuck you," Chris said, but laughed. "I just haven't ever really thought that I could date someone, you know, really date. Not just one or two dates, but, like, long-term shit."

Gordie paused before answering. "Man, you're the best friend I've got. Probably one of the best people I know." He paused again. "And at the risk of sounding like a total homo, you're a really great guy, and any girl would be lucky to date you."

Chris felt instantly warmed by his friend's words. "Thanks, man. I'll give you a call later."

He pulled his truck into Leigha's driveway as short while later. Her house very well maintained, not the biggest in Castle Rock, but still one of the nicer ones. He noted the new car in the open garage and the well-manicured lawn. Not knowing the protocol for this kind of thing, he sat for a moment, finally deciding to go to the door to get her. He smoothed out his plain red t-shirt before knocking, silently praying that it would be Leigha that answered.

Unfortunately, the man upstairs must have decided against that, because it was a formidable looking man that now stood before him in the doorway.

He shared Leigha's thick Southern drawl. "Can I help you, son?" He didn't sound at all fierce, actually, he sounded quite pleasant, which Chris found odd from this man who was at least six foot two, strongly built.

"Uh, I'm here to pick up Leigha, sir." The man stepped back and opened the door wider, his face breaking into a broad grin. "Well, you must be Chris. It's mighty nice to meet you. Little Leigha's told us a great deal about you. Says you're a real nice boy." He stuck out a hand. "I'm Bobby Hale, Leigha's daddy."

Chris offered his hand in return. "Chris Chambers, sir. It's nice to meet you, too." He was surprised, for some reason, at how much he liked Leigha's father.

"Let me go get her for you. She's just like her momma, that one, takes forever to get going." He started to climb up the stairs, but then leaned down and shouted toward the kitchen. "Amy, come say hello to Leigha's friend!"

A petite brunette woman bustled out of the kitchen toward him, a smile on her young face. She donned a flour-covered apron, which she used to wipe her hands off before extending one to Chris. "Hi there, honey, how are you doing? I have heard so much about you. I'm Amy Hale, it's just lovely to meet you."

Chris smiled, feeling even more comfortable with every minute. "Chris Chambers, ma'am. It's very nice to meet you, too."

It was then that Leigha and Mr. Hale finally came down the stairs. Leigha smiled happily as she saw Chris. "Hey there, Chris. I see you met Momma and Daddy." It was as she stood next to her parents that he saw her resemblance. She had her mother's smile, thick, gleaming hair, clear green eyes, and petite stature, but it was her father with whom she shared her straight, narrow nose and high cheekbones.

"Well, y'all have fun tonight, and don't be gettin' home too, late, you hear, Leigha? I don't want you waking up Kelly when you come home." Mr. Hale tried to sound stern, but it was clear he adored his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy," she replied, laughing as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. "Bye, Momma." She kissed her mother as well, then grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him out the door.

"Have a good time, but be good!" called Amy Hale from the doorstep.

Chris opened the door for Leigha and watched her gracefully slide into the passenger seat. "Thanks," she said, beaming. It was only after he had started the ignition that he realized what she was wearing.

"You look…nice," he observed, regarding her well-fitting jeans and green shirt. He also saw that she wore simple sneakers on her feet.

Leigha looked at him. "Thanks?" she responded questioningly, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"No, I really mean it! You look great; it's just a lot different than you look at school. I like you in jeans, though." He flushed as soon as the words left his lips.

She blushed too. "Thanks again." Changing the subject, she asked, "So, where exactly are we going this evening?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was just going to see what you wanted to do. I'm not the best at making decisions."

She thought for a moment. "Chris, I've had a pretty rough week. I'm sure you have too. So, how about we just relax tonight? Sound good?"

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

"You know where Quidaciolo's is?"

"Yeah."

"Head there."

He did as she instructed, a little surprised by her forcefulness. He had always heard that Southern women could be a little headstrong. A little stubborn, too, but there was nothing wrong with that.

He pulled into a space in front of the small store and watched as she hopped out. "Wait here, I'll be back in a sec." He watched her retreating back, admiring the view. She really did look great in those jeans. He preferred casual clothes on girls, not that high-maintenance, done up look. She walked back toward the truck and his jaw dropped as she opened the door and he realized what she had in her hand.

"How in the hell did you get two six-packs?" Chris asked, incredulous. He couldn't believe that this shy, quiet girl, or at least, he had thought, was buying beer for them.

"Guy in sold him to me once before. Figured I'd try again, and, what the hell, it worked." She acknowledged his look of amazement and laughed. "I told you, Chris, I can be wild and spontaneous. You were definitely warned."

He grinned, backing out of the parking lot. "Well, now it's my turn. I know a perfect place to go."

Leigha looked around the treehouse and nodded approvingly. "This place is so boss. I love it."

"Yeah, me and Gordie, and a couple of our friends used to come up here all the time when we were kids, but not so much anymore."

"You and Gordie, you're best friends, huh?"

"Yeah. I couldn't imagine not having him around. Do you know him?"

"Not really. Seems real nice, but I don't know to many people that well." She looked down at her lap as she said it, almost in shame. They were both quiet for a minute, with Chris breaking the silence.

"So, you want to crack open the first one, or should I?" He reached into a milk crate and pulled out a bottle opener, opened the first bottle, and handed it to Leigha. She accepted gratefully and waited until he had opened his, the lifted it in toast.

"Here's to tonight." The bottles clinked in midair and they both took long swigs.

An hour later, they had each had three beers and were thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Leigha may have been quiet in school, but Chris couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard. She caught him off guard when she stood up, a little too quickly, because she had to place her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"What do you say we finish these somewhere else?" she asked. He looked up at her, and couldn't help admiring how beautiful she was, even more than usual. She seemed to be radiating an energy he'd never seen in anyone before, and he loved it.

"That sounds good. What'd you have in mind?" She picked up the other six-pack and began the descent down the ladder.

"Come on. You'll see."

Several minutes later, they were at the small lake near the treehouse. Leigha opened two more beers, handed one to Chris and kept the other for herself. He took it and walked toward the water's edge, looking at the moon's reflection off the water.

"It's such a nice night." He looked back at her, and for what seemed like the millionth time that night was shocked by her. She had set her beer down and was now in the process of peeling off her long-sleeved t-shirt. He stared, wordlessly, as she continued to shed her clothes, until she was left in nothing but a white bra and white panties. It wasn't until after she had set her clothes neatly by a tree that she looked back at him, grinning.

"Yeah, it is a nice night. Especially for September. So let's take advantage and go for a swim." She nodded at him. "Come on. Clothes off. We're going swimming."

He continued to stand there, transfixed. "Do you need help or something?" she asked, laughing. "Here." She began to unbuckle his belt. This seemed to pull him out of his trance and he took over. Within a minute, he was down to gray boxer shorts.

"Come on, I'll race you in," Leigha called over her shoulder as she started toward the water. She giggled as the water splashed her legs. Chris waded in beside her.

"You know it's actually pretty warm." They went out a little farther, into waist-deep water. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, it's just, I…" he broke off and tackled her, soaking them both. They broke the surface, laughing.

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming! You're in for it Chambers." She swam toward him and moved into the shallower water, where they could both stand. "I mean it," she said, moving closer to him. "Big trouble." They were now inches apart. He looked her up and down, taking in her well-toned body. His eyes couldn't' help lingering on her chest, the thin, wet fabric of her bra clinging to her breasts, which were reflecting the slight chill brought on by a breeze. She stepped closer to him and he could breathed her scent, a mix of alcohol and some sweet, feminine perfume. He leaned down and his lips met her soft pink ones in a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands settled on her waist.

It was Leigha who broke the embrace. "Come on, Chris. It's getting late." She walked up toward the shore and he followed.

They climbed up to Leigha's front porch. Her hair was dripping onto her shirt, and the water sliding down her back made her shiver slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Thanks. That was the best time I've had in a while."

She smiled. "Me too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She opened the front door and watched him go down the porch steps, walking toward his truck.

"Hey, Chris?"

He stopped. "Yeah?" he called in reply.

"I like you a lot."

Even in the dim light of the streetlight, she could see the smile that warmed his face. "I like you too, Leigha."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, I appreciate your responses so much! This chapter might be a little slow, but its function is to mostly let you see how the characters interact with one another. The real action is coming in either the fifth or sixth chapter. And I would also like everyone to know I have worked with amazing diligence to make my story completely historically accurate (for example, Viva Las Vegas was released in May of 1964, the story takes place in September of 1964, Leigha ordered Coke with cherry syrup instead of Cherry Coke, which wasn't introduced until 1985). Sorry, I just worked really hard on that and wanted everyone to know. Thanks again for reading, and I'll be updating much sooner this time, I promise!

Chris woke up on Saturday morning with a smile on his face, something he couldn't remember happening for the longest time. The first thing he thought of was Leigha. Her smile, how great she'd looked last night… then, his mind inevitably wandered to their late-night swim and he couldn't help thinking about her… soaking wet in her undergarments. Now, thinking back, he took in the classic simplicity of them.

He hopped out of bed, trying to get her out of his head. He tugged on a pair of jeans and went downstairs to use the phone.

"Chris! You're awake!" Little Deborah jumped up into Chris' arms when he descended the steps to the kitchen. "Mommy wouldn't let me go in and wake you up. She said you'd be sleepy."

"Well, Mommy was right, I was sleepy." He looked over at his mother, who was scrubbing dishes in the sink. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiled back at him warmly. "You're welcome honey. Would you like some toast?"

He took his usual seat at the table. "No thanks, Mom. I think I'm going to call Gordie and see what he's doing today." Mrs. Chambers looked over her shoulder casually, and then turned back to her dishes.

"So, did you have a nice time last night? Word around the house is, you went out with a girl."

"Oh, really?" Chris replied, turning red at her words. "I think that it's more like 'word from Debbie'." He turned now and faced his little sister. "You promised you wouldn't tell midget!" He mussed her already messy blond hair.

Deborah giggled and covered her face. "Well… I just told Mommy!"

"Chris, I think it's great." She toweled off her hands and joined them at the table, a cup of black coffee in her hand. "Tell me about her."

He looked down at the table for a moment, still slightly embarrassed. "Well, her name is Leigha Hale. She has a little sister named Kelly, and her parents seemed nice, too. They moved here from Georgia a couple years ago, but she went to the Catholic school."

His mother smiled. "She seems like a lovely girl Christopher. I'm happy for you."

Chris smiled back at his mother as he stood up form the table. "I think I'm going to call Gordie now." He kissed both his sister and mother on top of the head before going into the living room. "I love you both."

"Love you too!" They called back.

Chris sometimes pitied his mother for her situation, but always admired how she still loved and took care of him and his siblings.

He picked up the receiver and was soon on the line with Gordie. "Hey man, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. I hung out with Vanessa for a while last night. We caught a movie, you know, whatever. We were kind of expecting to see you and Leigha there, or somewhere around town, but… so where'd you guys go anyway?"

Chris paused and carefully considered his answer. "Just to the treehouse. You know."

Gordie didn't respond right away. "Are you telling me you took a gorgeous girl like Leigha Hale to the treehouse for your first romantic encounter? The same old, beat-up treehouse where we used to smoke and play scat with Vern and Teddy? Smooth, Chris. Really."

"Shut the hell up, man. First of all, you sound like a complete asshole when you say 'romantic encounter'. What are you, like, eighty? And second of all, we were just hanging out as friends. And Leigha is the kind of girl who just gets stuff like the treehouse."

"So, basically you're saying you didn't get anywhere with her? I know you like her as way more than a friend. Don't even deny it."

Chris felt his face flush and was thankful Gordie couldn't see it. "I just called to see if you wanted to go down to the Blue Point with Vanessa or something. Unless she's already there, cuddled up in bed with you. You're being a bit hypocritical, aren't you? Because I know you've got a thing for her. However, I've been kind enough not to bring it up."

"Okay, okay, fair enough. How about Vanessa and I meet you at the Blue Point in about an hour. That'll be, what, noon? We'll get lunch and figure out something to do today."

"See you there." Chris put the receiver back in the cradle. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he picked back up.

"Hello, Mrs. Hale, may I please speak to Leigha?"

"So, did Chris tell you what the fuck happened last night? I've been dying to know and you know how pissed I get when I have to wait." Vanessa was sitting across from Gordie at the Blue Point Diner.

"No, he didn't say anything. I couldn't get him to talk. All he told me was that they went to the treehouse."

Vanessa wrinkled her nose. "The treehouse? You have got to be fucking kidding."

"No, that's what he said. Don't know what the hell they were doing up there, and he didn't say."

Gordie's head jerked forward suddenly as he felt something collide with the back of his head.

"Hey there pussy." Chris grinned down at him. "Slide your skinny ass over." Gordie obliged, rubbing the back of his head, slightly irritated. But Chris didn't sit down right away. Gordie looked behind Chris and saw Leigha Hale standing there.

Chris ushered her in front of him, his hand on the small of her back, almost protectively. "Leigha, this is Gordie Lachance and this is Vanessa Matthews." Leigha extended a delicate hand to each of them in turn.

"It's very nice to meet y'all." She stood quietly, not saying anything else. Chris broke the silence.

"Leigha, you can sit right there, next to Vanessa." He slid in next to Gordie. "So, assholes, what did we decide we're doing today?"

The familiar aging waitress suspended the conversation momentarily as she asked for their orders.

Gordie ordered for him and Vanessa, earning him a punch on the arm, but also a small smile, that only Chris noticed. "Two Cokes and an order of chili cheese fries."

Chris gestured for Leigha to order first, and she smiled inwardly at his gentlemanly gesture. She'd always appreciated manners. "I'll have a Coke with cherry syrup and a bacon cheeseburger."

Chris completed their order, selecting a Coke and cheeseburger for himself, then turned back to the others. "So, again, did you assholes decide what we're doing today?"

"Well, since you took fucking forever to get over here, we've decided you don't get a vote." Vanessa grinned evilly across the table at him. "Gordie and I were thinking about going to a movie-"

"Yeah, and by that she means she told me we're going to see a movie, even though we went to see one last night," Gordie interrupted. "So, in reality, no one gets a vote and Vanessa's a dictator."

Vanessa glared at him. "Dictator, huh? Turn that one around on yourself Gordon, only this time, leave off the 'tator'."

Chris and Leigha burst out laughing. "She really got you on that one, man. That was really fine."

Leigha finally spoke. "I think a movie sounds good, too. What do y'all want to see?"

Vanessa spoke up immediately. "Viva Las Vegas." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Gordie and Chris moaned obnoxiously.

"Come on, Vanessa, the only reason you want to see that is because you have a serious thing for Elvis Presley." Gordie rolled his eyes, and Vanessa leaned her small body across the table, stretching to give him a firm punch on the arm.

"And you two want to nail Ann Margret, so I think you'll get over it." Chris blushed at her words and glanced quickly over at Leigha, who was making a vain attempt to conceal her laughter.

"Okay, okay, you win, but next time, I pick the movie, late or not."

Vanessa smiled at him. "Chris, if I'd known you were such a pussy, I would have made you see Mary Poppins. But I think you'd have liked it a little too much. Musicals really seem to be your thing. I mean, there was that time Gordie and I walked into your room and found you singing that sappy-ass song from Cinderella. Best day of my life."

Chris fumed silently in his seat. "For the fiftieth fucking time, that was not me, that was Debbie, she just happened to be in my room at the time. And that's not nearly as bad as the time Gordie-"

"Okay, and I think Leigha's had enough of this for now," Gordie announced, as the waitress wordlessly set their food in front of them. "Let's just eat our food and go, okay?"

"Now, _that_ was a good movie," Vanessa declared as the four left the theater. "It had all the elements of a good movie- a good-looking guy."

Gordie turned to look at her. "That's only one element."

"And it's the only one that matters."

Leigha began to giggle. "You know, she makes a valid point. And it's not as though you two weren't entertained."

Gordie looked off into the distance. "Yeah. We were. Damn. There was that one part where Ann-Margret was wearing that- oww! Fuck! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm where Vanessa had punched him.

"For being a huge pervert."

"How the hell is that any different from what you were just doing?!"

"Alright, alright, both of you quit your bitching and your punching," Chris interrupted. "It's still only four o'clock and I don't know about you assholes, but I don't really feel like standing on the sidewalk on a Saturday night. Anyone got any ideas?"

No one spoke for a moment. "I guess we could go over to my house," Gordie said finally. "My parents left to go visit my grandparents this morning."

"Okay, so we're going to Gordie's. Come on." They all turned; surprised that Leigha had spoken up, but began walking the familiar path to Gordie's.

Leigha sat on Gordie's bed and looked around the room. It was basic room, with very few personal touches. Though she hadn't known him very long, it didn't really reflect who Gordie seemed to be. Other than the large stack of books on his nightstand, the Yankee cap on his shelf, and the typewriter on the desk, it gave the impression of a hotel room; as though it wasn't really his home, he was just there for a visit.

"So, Leigha, when did you move here?" Vanessa's question surprised her; she hadn't yet addressed Leigha directly.

"A couple of years ago. We moved here from Georgia. I went to the Catholic school just outside of town, so that's why I never got around to meetin' y'all before."

"Well, I wish I'd met you four years ago. Then I wouldn't have had to deal with these assholes by myself."

Leigha laughed in response, overwhelmed with joy by how well she was getting along with Chris' friends.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Gordie asked, his voice cracking mid-sentence. Chris, Leigha, and Vanessa all burst into laughter, unable to control themselves. "Aww, c'mon! It's not that fucking funny, you guys."

"Hey, Gordie, how about you get back to us when your balls drop," Vanessa said between howls of laughter.

"Very funny. You all have about a minute to stop laughing before I kick your asses out of my house."

"Please, Gordie. We all know that's an empty threat. Besides, you don't really have any authority when everyone here can kick your ass." Chris did his best to straighten out his expression, seeing the irritation that was crossing over his friend's face. "Back to the original question, though, what does everyone want to do?"

No one spoke for a moment. Much to Chris' surprise, it was Leigha who finally spoke up. "Okay, I have an idea. I will forewarn you, it's very immature and kind of gay, but I think it'll help me get to know y'all quicker."

"Strip poker? Excellent idea, Leigha. I'll go get the cards and- fuck!" Vanessa punched Gordie hard on the arm.

"Shut the hell up. I want to hear what she's going to say." Gordie rubbed his shoulder, glaring at Vanessa, but he shut his mouth all the same.

"Well, I was gonna suggest Truth or Dare. I haven't played since I was probably eleven, but it was always pretty damn funny." She sat back, waiting for their response, a nervous feeling fluttering in her stomach.

Vanessa reacted first. "Shit, I haven't played that in forever, either. Let's do it. That way we can clear up some… unanswered questions I've got."

"Yeah, and we can find out how many times you and Gordie have…" Chris didn't need to finish his sentence, but was smart enough to dive out Vanessa's reach.

An hour and a half later, the game was still going strong. Leigha couldn't remember ever laughing harder. Now, being exposed to all their secrets and stories, she felt apart of their group.

"Okay, okay, now it's my turn," Leigha announced, thinking hard about her next question. "Gordie. Truth or dare?"

"The only fucking dare we had was when we made Chris go down to get some pop for everyone. So, as long as no one needs a refill, I'll go with truth. Although I have a feeling it's going to be a mistake."

Leigha grinned wickedly. "That it is, Gordo. Have you, at ANY point in your life, worn women's clothing?"

Chris choked on his soda, laughing, already knowing the answer. "Go on Gordie. Bare your soul."

Gordie rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "God help me. Yes, on one occasion. But-"

"You are such a fag!" Vanessa interrupted. "Under no circumstances should you be wearing girl's clothes!"

Gordie glowered at her. "As I was beginning to say, IT WAS A BET. I did not wear a dress by choice-"

"A dress!" Vanessa howled. "I bet those slender little legs of yours looked just _divine._"

"You know, Gordie, I have some skirts that are getting to be a little too short. I could drop them by for you later…" Leigha teased.

"Oh, God, not you too! I thought you were so quiet and sweet! But you're just like her!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Vanessa.

"Well, now's your chance to get back at her; it's your turn Gordo," Chris pointed out, still smiling impishly at the memory.

"I know what I'm doing for this one. Chris, truth or dare?"

Chris' face paled momentarily. "Truth," he declared, with a slight air of defiance.

"What exactly are your intentions with Miss Leigha here?" The room seemed to freeze for Chris.

Unexpectedly, it was Leigha who spoke. "Hey, Chris, I promised my Momma I'd be home early tonight, and I really think I need to be going. Do you want to walk me?"

Chris looked over at her gratefully. "Yeah, I don't want you to have to walk by yourself." He stood quickly and took her hand to help her up. No one missed this affectionate gesture.

"Aww, man, that's not fair," Gordie whined.

"Gordie, don't complain. We're just leaving you two alone so Vanessa can make a man out of you, and after the whole dress thing, I can see she's going to have her work cut our for her." Leigha grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him from the room, artfully dodging the flurry of pillows that came flying their way.

They walked most of the way in silence, neither speaking until they turned down Leigha's street. "You know, Chris, I'd really be interested to hear what your answer was."

Chris had been deep in thought, and was startled out of his reverie. "What?"

"Your answer. To Gordie's question."

He didn't answer her until they came to her front walk. It was then that he stopped and turned to face her, a shy smile creeping across his face. "Only good intentions Leigha. I promise."

She looked coyly up at him. "That's too bad. Because I have a couple not-so-good intentions for you, Christopher." She wasn't sure what it was about this boy that made her so brave, but she was really enjoying it.

A blush crept up Chris neck, spreading rapidly to his cheeks. "I think my mother warned me about girls like you."

"Oh believe me, your mother had no idea you'd come across a girl like me. I've got the whole sweet thing goin' on half the time, and the other half… well, you know."

"If you'll forgive me for sounding like a complete loser, I think you're sweet all the time. But under all that sweetness, there's a little bit of a rebel. And I have to be honest Leigha Hale. I like it a lot."

Leigha's smiled broadened. Without really thinking, she rose up her arms around his neck and kissed Chris Chambers gently on the lips, then turned and started up the walkway. She looked over her shoulder. "I'll see you later."


End file.
